1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power control for a radio mobile terminal connected to a hands-free kit, and in particular, to a device and method for automatically controlling power of a radio mobile terminal connected to a hands-free kit and for preventing the radio mobile terminal from malfunctioning.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, a hands-free kit for a radio mobile terminal is mounted in a vehicle to allow convenient, hands-free use of the radio mobile terminal. However, if the radio mobile terminal has its power switched off when connected to the hands-free kit, a user must turn on the power of the radio mobile terminal in addition to connecting the terminal to the hands-free kit. Also, if the radio mobile terminal's battery is completely discharged when connected to the hands-free kit, the user must turn on the power by pressing a power key on a keypad of the radio mobile terminal prior to making a call. Moreover, during a call, if a signal generated by the hands-free kit is applied to a signal input terminal which is connected to the power key on the key pad of the radio mobile terminal to receive a power-on or power-off signal, a communication path is cut off, ending the call.